Group of Ten
Group of Ten is a political organization that is at the top of the Dazaifu Central Bureau. Every one of its members is an Order User.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 17 Overview The Group of Ten is the main authoritative power within the Dazaifu Central Bureau, and thus, it controls the political decisions of Kyushu.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 6 Their members are distinguished by their titles, which are referred to as Hands. Members * First Hand - Fuwa Raidou * Second Hand - Narukami Benkei * Third Hand - Hiiragi Yoshitsune * Fourth Hand - Iyo * Fifth Hand - Nehara Taikei * Sixth Hand - Lorin Light * Seventh Hand - Plants and Earth * Eighth Hand - Minamoto Nene * Ninth Hand - Kunou Mari * Tenth Hand - Shredding Killer Occupations * The Third Hand is the chief of staff.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 30 * The Ninth Hand is in charge of the war department.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 10 Plot The Group of Ten had put Hoshimiya Eiji through a trial to evaluate his strength.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 21 Having been impressed by his capability, they disclose to Eiji that they, the Order Leaders, have a purpose to accomplish, which is to create a "New World".Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 23 They plan to establish Kyushu as an independent country, separate from Japan, and decide to institute a "declaration of war", pronouncing Eiji as Kyushu's ruler.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 24 Furthermore, they plan to invade Tokyo and conquer Yamaguchi.'Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 25 In the Dazaifu Central Bureau, the Group of Ten holds their Yamaguchi invasion battle plan meeting.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 9 Kunou Mari, the war strategist, goes over their goal: to conquer the world and establish a new world that is beneficial to Order Users.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 10 Their priority at the moment is to invade Yamaguchi, but the problem is the "Mineralization" Order User, nicknamed Heavy Rock Star, who currently occupies that region.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 10-11 She decides that Eiji will lead the invasion, but refuses to tell him about the details until they are at the field.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 12-14 Later, the Group of Ten and Eiji has a meeting with the Japanese prime minister through telecommunication''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 5, page 22 where Mari asserts to him that they are all under Eiji's control.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 24 As a result, the prime minister reveals that he has held the relatives of the Group of Ten in Tokyo as hostages and initiates an execution of them, one by one.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 25-26 The Group of Ten are appalled that even though they had sent word to their relatives to hide, they are found so quickly.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 27 They and Eiji officially declare war.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 36 References Category:Groups